


Конфликт интересов

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst and Drama, Deathfic, Gen, ангст, в характере
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Никто не может держать себя в руках, когда близкий человек умирает.
Relationships: Amber Volakis/James Wilson, Greg House & James Wilson
Kudos: 2





	Конфликт интересов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflict of Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72946) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



Стены в палате реанимации белы до боли. Если Уилсон сильнее прижмёт пальцы к глазам, поток его тихих, отчаянных слёз должен остановиться.

– Как ты можешь предполагать, что всё дело в передозе?

– Это обоснованное предположение, – Форман пристально разглядывает мониторы, делая вид, что там можно прочитать нечто очень информативное.

Встречаться взглядом с Уилсоном он избегает.

Хаус лежит на койке без сознания. Аппарат "сердце-лёгкие" совершает свою работу, и лёгкие Уилсона сжимаются, то выталкивая, то всасывая воздух.

– Обоснованное предположение… – Словно мучительная насмешка. – И это все, до чего ты додумался?

Прорвавшееся раздражение вызывает соответствующую реакцию у Формана.

– Доктор Уилсон, при всем уважении, вы не можете сейчас выполнять обязанности врача.

– Официально – я его лечащий врач…

– Вы его друг, – Форман вздыхает, как будто говорить с Уилсоном очень трудно. – В другой ситуации я бы вас поддержал. Но не сейчас. Что вы вообще здесь делаете?

С момента катастрофы прошло шестнадцать часов. Уилсон измучен, весь в поту, волосы у него взъерошены.

– Эмбер пришла в себя. Сознание ясное…

– Трещина кости черепа…

– Я что, не могу одновременно заботиться о своей девушке и друге?!

– Сейчас вы не можете ничего. Я же просто делаю свою работу.

Уилсон смеётся горьким смехом:

– Ты просто не знаешь, что делать. Не знаешь... А он бы знал!

Это уже переходит всякие границы. Гордость Формана слишком задета. Его взгляд открыто обвиняет Уилсона.

– Что ж, поберечь _свою_ жизнь у него гениальности не достало…

Гребаный бессердечный придурок. Уилсон выходит из реанимации. Живым он Хауса больше не увидит.


End file.
